I Need You
by Ayu Noctlight
Summary: Menjagamu memang bukanlah tugasku, kami selalu bertugas melindungi orang yang memegang kontrak, namun aku menyadari aku ingin menjagamu! Tidak bukan hanya menjagamu, namun menjadi orang yang bisa melihatmu dalam sudut mataku [Chapters 1 : Raiden Nicola]


FairyTail

 **I NEET YOU**

 **By**

 **Nivans erlangga**

 **[I]Raiden Nicolas[I]**

"Haah!," Suasana Hangat dimusim panas disebuah Guild yang selalu ramai tak kenal Hari, dikerajaan Fiore, dan Guild itu bernama Fairy-tail.

Berawal dari kisah seorang Lelaki berpangkat biasa, yang tak menyangka kehidupanya serunyam, dan merubah hati bahkan perasaanya karna sebuah masalah. Lelaki itu menghelah nafas, memandang kondisi guild yang ramai didepan meja bartender yang dijaga Mira-aka Mirajien yang menjadi penyihir top yang selalu masuk majalah dan dianggap salah satu penyihir terkuat, keramaian bermula gara-gara Natsu yang pulang dari misi-solonya, dan entah kenapa sedikit masalah-dengan Gray, hingga adu jotos dengan Gray tak terhindarkan, selain membuat seisi Guild heboh karna pertengkaran penyihir-api dan penyihir-es itu, Yang lain bukanya melerai pertengkaran malah sebagian juga ikut-ikutan bertarung dengan tidak jelas, ada pula yang bersok-sorai layaknya pemandu sorak mendukung kubu yang kuat dan membuat keonaran semakin parah saja.

"Huuuaaah~"Lelaki itu semakin menghelah nafas, dan memutuskan tidak ambil bagian atas penghancuran serta keonaran guild, memilih diam didepan meja bartender sembari memakan Icecoco dingin yang merupakan cemilan-kegemaranya, sudah sangat cukup.

"Ne' Raiden-kun kau kenapa, nampaknya kau tak semangat sekali? Apa lukamu akibat misi kemarin masih sakit?!,"Tanya Mira.

"Ah-hahah! Tidak aku lebih baik Mira-san,"Ucap Lelaki bernama Raiden. Cowok yang dari tadi hanya melamun dan Mira membuat Lamunan Raiden buyar entah kemana. Ya Pemuda itu bernama Raiden atau nama-lengkapnya adalah Raiden Nicolas, Salah satu Nakama yang mengabungkan diri masuk dalam Guild Fairy-tail lima-bulan lalu, Raiden pribadi seorang lelaki yang tak banyak bicara, namun (paling-tidak) dia adalah orang yang lumayan ramah terhadap teman-temanya. Dia memiliki kekuatan Ice-mage layaknya Gray, akan tetapi dia tak Secool atau memilik biasaan-Gila menanggalkan pakaian tampa sadar, atau sifat liar seperti Natsu yang sangat hebat dalam meramaikan suasana.

"Lalu kau kenapa?!,"Tanya Mira sembari meletakan tanganya kekepala Raiden, dia mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, layaknya sosok kakak Perempuan yang baik dan pengertian sekali.

"Hanya sedikit kepikiran beberapa hal, dan juga sedikit bosan karna tak mendapat sesuatu misi yang bisa kukerjakan seperti biasanya,"Ucap lelaki itu, sembari memasang wajah asam.

 **BRAAK!**

Mira menghempaskan tanganya, kemeja membuat Raiden sedikit terkaget, cowok bermata Wine itu langsung memandang, wajah cantik Mira yang nampak cemberut. "Ada apa Mira-san?!,"Tanya Raiden bingung.

"Bukankah Master bilang jika kau tak boleh mengunakan banyak Tenaga-sihir dulu ingat kau ini masih sakit gara-gara Misi sebelumnya,"Ucap Mira.

"Haahahaha~ Ta-Tapi aku harus kerja untuk hidup, kau tahukan aku perlu banyak biaya apa lagi gara-gara tidak kewaspadaanku malah aku tak mendapat gaji dan malah terluka begini,"Ucap Raiden.

Mira menaikan alis membuatnya teringat pada kejadian atas apa yang terjadi pada pemuda dihadapanya, beberapa hari yang lalu. Berawal Raiden ikut mengambil misi tingkat R, bersama Natsu dan Luci, tampa diduga mereka menghadapi masalah dari gangguan dari Guild gelap, dan terpaksa harus melawan mereka, mengakibatkan Raiden mengalami cedera serius dan dilarang mengunakan Sihir beberapa hari atau melakukan misi tingkat berbahaya. "Ya tapi itu bukan salahmu, sekarang cukup istirahat dan sampai semuanya kembali Normal,"Ucap Mira.

"Ta-tapi aku butuh uang itu, untuk sewaku Mira-nee!,"Jawab pemuda itu.

"Memangnya tak bisa menunggu sebulan untuk kerja?!,"Tanya Mira.

"Tentu tak bisa,"Jawab Raiden.

"Eh!, memangnya ini hampir mendekati pembayaran, kau tak salah kau membayar biaya sewa 3-bulan sekali kan,"Tanya Mira.

"Iya! Dan aku belum membayarnya, apa lagi Aku ini kan tinggal sendirian, wajar jika aku harus membiayai yang lain juga,"Jawabnya lagi.

"Ternyata ada yang senasip denganku,"Sosok Lucy muncul dengan wajah paling seram dan duduk disamping Raiden, dengan pandangan amat suram.

"Kau juga!,"Tanya Raiden wajah pemuda itu nampak mengidik! Miris, rasanya keduanya dalam keadaan miris dimeja yang sama, benar-benar mahluk berbeda gender dengan nasip yang sama.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak punya uang!,"Ucap Natsu dengan tatapan aneh, sementara Raiden dan Luci hanya mengelah nafas mendengar comentar Natsu.

"Bisa dilihat keduanya sama-sama miris,"Ucap Gray memandang aneh disamping Natsu.

"Oi-oi Natsu jangan memandang kami begitu kami tak semenyedihkan itu,"Cecar Lucy dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau juga Gray pakai bajumu,"Ucap Raiden dengan pandangan menyipit. "Tak baik memperlihatkan tubuh terbuka dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam, cowok iklan porno, tak baik untuk dilihat Wendy"Jawab Raiden.

"Huaaaah!,"Gray terkaget saat memandang tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam tampa ada yang lainya, bersamaan suara Begraoud [WOOW!] Entah muncul darimana, sementara Raiden menghebuskan nafas lalu membuka jaketnya dan menyisahkan tang-top hitam saja lalu melempar Jaketnya pada Gray.

"Cari bajumu sana,"Ucap Raiden, sembari mengibaskan tangan.

"Baiklah!,"Cicit Gray langsung ngebirit mencari bajunya, yang ia buang entah kemana.

"Raiden dan Gray kayak Induk dan anak ayam ya?!,"Ucap Lissana yang mendekati meja Bender.

"Ora-ora tapi keduanya seumuran, natsu juga kan, tapi Natsu tak pernah berkelahi dengan Raiden?!,"Ucap Mira.

"Ara! Benar-benar!,"Ucap Lucy. "Hubungan mereka bertiga sangat akrab, meski Raiden seorang penyihir-Es Natsu jarang menantangnya bertarung,"Ucap Lucy polos.

"Mungkin saja karna Raiden bukan tripikal seorang anak muda yang suka cari ribut,"Ucap Elza tiba-tiba muncul. Bersamaan dengan terkumpulnya wanita itu, Elsa, Lucy, Mira, dan Lissana nampak keasyikan mengobrol dan melupakan sang-yang digosipkan yang masih duduk tenang disamping Lucy. Sementara Gray dan Natsu kembali bertarung (setelah menemukan pakaianya, dan memakai (Jacket milik Raiden) Pemuda itu kembali menghelah nafas dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Mendoksenna,"

 **[]+[+][+]+[]**

"Ne~Ne Raiden-kun?," Seseorang memanggil Raiden dan menarik ujung-baju pemuda itu. Raiden kembali menghelah nafas lalu memandang siapa yang menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Sosok gadis bersurai biru-cerah, berambut panjang dia nampak sangat imut, dan lebih muda dari Raiden tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Wendy?!,"Panggil Raiden memandang gadis imut yang dijuluki 'Dragon-Slayer aka Naga-angin' itu.

"Aku mendapat sebuah Misi yang katanya Rutenya, aman dan hasilnya menjanjikan, kebetulan kau sendiri membutuhkan misih tapi tak boleh terlalu mengunakan banyak tenagakan, jadi aku rasa ini lumayan cocok untukmu,"Ucap Wendy.

"Wah besar juga 1000.0000 Jewel mahal sekali bukankah ini setara untuk misi tingkat-S, tugasnya hanya menerjemahkan buku dan setelah itu membawanya kekerajaan Captel,"Ucap Erza mendekati Wendy dan Rain, sepertinya Lucy tertarik.

"Tapi dari harganya cukup berbahaya,"Ucap Lucy, "Selain diminta diterjemahkan kita juga harus mengamankan buku itu,"Jawab Lucy.

"Kurasa begini Saja! Kau butuh uangkan,"Ucap Erza sembari mengedipkan matanya pada Lucy dan Raiden.

"Untuk misi ini biar Teamnya, Aku, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Raiden, Wendy,"Ucap Erza sembari memandang mereka.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Semua nama yang disebutkan didalam hanya ber-eh ria sementara Raiden pengecualian, karna pemuda itu hanya terdiam sembari memperhatikan kertas yang Wendy berikan.

"Choto~! Tapi siapa yang akan menerjemahkan bukunya nanti, Levy-chan sedang tak-ada dia sedang ikut misi bersama Teamnya,"Ucap Lissana.

"Kalian lupa ya? Raiden juga bisa menjabarkan tulisan Suni-kuno dan beberapa bahasa lama-lainya,"Ucap Erza menaikan alisnya menjadi setengah tegak.

"Eh! Benar juga! Namun karna jarang mendapat misih menerjemah, aku hampir lupa,"Ucap Gray menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Kau bisakan Raiden kau akan menjadi penerjemah kami, soal keamanan bukunya itu akan menjadi urusanku dan yang lainya, jadi kau tak perlu mengunakan sihir terlalu dipaksa, seperti ketentuan Master,"Tanya Elza sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Ya! Aku akan mencobanya,"Ucap Raiden meneguk ludahnya.

"YOSH AKU JADI SEMANGAT!,"Ucap Natsu.

"Aye-sir!,"Cicit Happy, sang-kucing biru kesayangan, sekaligus patner Natsu.

 **[]+[+][+]+[]**

Bola mata Raiden menghelah nafas datar, saat ia sampai dikediamanya yang merupakan apartemen diwilayah pinggiran Kota, sebuah rumah berlantai dua sederhana itulah yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, setelah mendaftarkan diri sebagai Nakama-Guild Fairy-tail.

Dibukanya pintunya dengan sebuah-kunci rumah, lalu masuk kembali, tampa lupa mengunci pintunya kembali, ia langsung menuju kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Dengan perlahan ia membuka jaket dan bajunya dan meletakanya pada gantungan, hingga telanjang dada dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasurnya.

Beberapa bulir keringat nampak terlihat ditubuh atletisnya, dan beberapa perban-luka masih terpasang disana, meski misi-maut yang ditanganinya itu telah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, efek rasa sakit pada tulang pinggangnya, dan beberapa ototnya masilah merasakan terasa sakit ditubuhnya, meski ia berusaha untuk tak mengatakan apa-pun pada yang lainya dan tak membuat yang lainya cemas padanya. Ia kembali mendengkus membiarkan rasa sakitnya terbawa kealam mimpi, maka dia mencoba memejam matanya, memutuskan untuk tidur.

 **KYUT!**

Bola mata Raiden nampak membulat saat merasakan sesuatu yang halus dan lembut, diatas tubuhnya membuat ia segera ingin bangkit, bersamaan irisnya terbuka dan dihadapkan sosok wanita berambut-ungu tua cut pendek, mengenakan dress maid-hitam-putih berenda, sepatu dolitta-, kaus kaki putih, memiliki sebuah borgol hitam dan rantai-panjang terpasang pada tangan kiri/kananya. Wajah tampan Raiden membulat tak percaya jika wanita yang mencirikan semua itu ada diatas tubuhnya saat ini. "Ka-kau ini?!,"Suara gugup Raiden nampak terbisik jelas.

"Ya Nama Saya Virgo, Roh pribadi Nona Lucy,"

"Haaah! Bu-Bukan itu yang kutanyakan," Ucap Raiden putus-putus, yang tak habis pikir bagi Raiden adalah mengapa Roh-pribadi Lucy malah berada disini, apa secepat itu dia terlempar dalam mimpi.

"Saya akan merawat anda sampai anda sembuh, mohon kerja samanya,"Ucap Virgo menyingkir dari atas tubuh Raiden lalu membungkuk khusuh tak jauh dari Raiden, yang masih cengo tak percaya.

 **[]+[+][+]+[]**

Raiden masih Cengo dengan keadaan, pemuda itu belum menerima semuanya, atau belum (sama-sekali), suara decikan didapur, terlihat sosok wanita bersurai keunguan nampak sibuk, memasak didapurnya, melakukan aktifitas dirumanya seperti membersihkan, mencuci pakaian, menata ruangan dan saat ini sedang memasak.

"Raiden-dono makananya segera siap!,"Ucap Virgo, berjerit lumayan-kencang sampai diruangan dimana Rain berada yaitu kamar-mandi.

"..."Bola mata Raiden membulat lelah ia menghelah nafas perlahan, memandang jetikan air hangat dimana tubuhnya, tengah didalam bak dan mandi. Ia lalu segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dari busa sabun yang masih menempel, lalu mengenakan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya, mengenakan sebuah celana-boxer miliknya dan berlari dengan telanjang dada kearah lemari baju, Raiden bersyukur kamar-mandinya bersatu untuk lantai duanya, sementara lantai pertama terdapat ruangan makan kecil, dibatasi dapur dan beberapa rak buku, tak lupa juga kamar mandi untuk bawah, yah bagi Raiden tempat inilah yang ternyaman baginya.

[Anda sudah selesai berpakean Raiden-dono] Suara Virgo, terdengar dari ruangan.

"Y-Ya,"Raiden lalu berbalik arah, lalu mempersilahkan gadis-roh itu untuk masuk, sosok wanita itu terlihat saat daun pintu terbuka, memunculkan gadis itu dengan baju biasa, ia mengenakan kaos hijau kebesaran, dengan celana jins pendek layaknya wanita biasa.

"Saya mau bilang kalau saya sudah masak untuk anda jadi silahkan,"Ucap Virgo datar mempersilahkan Raiden untuk segera turun, Virgo masih memandang Raiden dengan tatapan datar, sementara lelaki itu hanya menghelah nafas bingung terhadap wanita itu, dia bahkan belum diberi alasan pasti mengapa Virgo mengikutinya dan mau merawatnya.

 **[]+[+]Bersambung[+]+[]**


End file.
